


Not All Can Be Saved

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [27]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 4





	Not All Can Be Saved

" **WAKE UP WAKE UP THE JELLY WALKERS INVADED THE BASE!!!** " Cyborg yelled running into the room banging pots and pans together. Of course, all of us jolted up and panicked. Except for Dr. Wasabi, she just flipped off Cyborg, good thing Cream Puff isn't awake....

" WHAT?!" I scream.

" Tee-Hee, just kidding." Cyborg frowns, with monotone sound in her voice. She places the pots and pans down. " We're safe, good morning."

" Oh thank Millennial Tree..." I sigh. " Next time can you just shake us up..."

" No-Can-Do! It's no fun if I do that." Cyborg smirks and walks out, as she gets to the door she turns to us. " Fire-Spirit got stuff for you guys I think, so be happy about that." Cyborg then walked out and closed the door, it was just us. Me, Roll Cake, and Beet. Dr. Wasabi fell back asleep, it was quite obvious due to her obnoxious snoring... Cherry always snored.

" What could Fire-Spirit possibly wanna' give us? I thought he low-key hated us." Roll Cake said, stretching his arms. I shrugged and looked down at my lap. Roll Cake sighed at me, I know why....

I know I'm annoying him, I'm annoying everyone. But it's really hard for me, I don't have a little sister anymore... I don't have anything now, I was doing this for CHERRY... Oh well, I've made ties with a lot of good cookies, and we're going to save the world from Jellywalkers together. That ought to be something to get me up in the morning!

" Hmm, maybe he's giving us some hand warmers? He's made of 'warm' after all!" I say, trying to smile.

" I've had enough 'hand warmers' from Fire-Spirit Cookie..." Beet mumbled. I cock my head, but then remember her burnt hand. That was a bad idea... Looking at her hand, it's a very dark brown. A very obvious burn due to Beet's lighter dough. " He's probably not even bringing us anything, just another one of Cyborg Cookie's lies... That was her name, right?"

" Yeah, it's Cyborg." Roll Cake says. Apparently last night Roll Cake explained everything to Beet, how sweet! " Maybe you're right, Beet. Cyborg is a difficult cookie to read."

" Maybe a wagon?" I say again. " Maybe he's taking us out of here today! I do feel a lot better than yesterday."

" Chili Pepper, Cream Puff, and Roguefort aren't even awake yet." Roll Cake replies. " But you're right, I feel fine."

" I feel cruddy." Beet says, hiding under her cape a bit more. She's being a lot more open today... Awesome! I'd really like to talk to her!

" That's because Aloe Cookie didn't make you swallow a million pills." Roll Cake says. " But hey! They worked, I'm not complaining. The only thing that could make me feel better is if I had my hammer... Guh! I miss i-it!" Roll Cake groans.

Suddenly we hear mumbling from outside the door, slowly getting louder... " ....-- the hee-EEE-EEELL" We heard, before the door was kicked open. " WHAT THE HELL IS UP YOU ABSOLUTE **CRETINS**?!"

We jump at the sudden BANG of the door being busted open. There stand Fire-Spirit, completely _wrecked_. His clothes were torn, his hair was shorter, and he had a few scratches, marks, and several dirt stains on him. He was heavily breathing and he was holding various items.

" All of you owe me SO bad! I got your stuff from at the wall, since you feeble babies can't live without them!" Fire-Spirit said, smirking. " Those Jellywalkers are GRABBY, and when I say grabby I mean _really. Grabby._ Here you go! Praise me now!" Fire-Spirit handed us all our stuff. He gave me my suitcase, Roll Cake his hammer, (Roll Cake hugged and kissed the thing when he got his hands on it, like it was some sort of puppy!) and Beet her bow and arrow. He had the others' things too. Such as Cream Puff's wand, Dr. Wasabi's... Glock, a monocle Roguefort wore, and Chili Pepper's daggers. I didn't know she had those! I opened up my suitcase, there lay my radio, completely busted... I could see the snapped wires and everything... How will I contact Herb now? Oh no... " Hey! Attention to the amazing Fire-Spirit, please! Who owns _this_?"

Fire-Spirit held up a small, well-loved notebook. It looked familiar but... AH!

" That's Rockstar Cookie's songbook! Chili Pepper gave it to me!" [[See part 25 of 'Jellywalker's Takeover' PART 1 for more quirky details!]] Fire-Spirit tossed it to me. It had a pale blue cover and was packed full of ripped out pages. I never really looked inside the thing, I guess I forgot. I open it, scanning the pages. I thought it was a songbook, but this looks like a... Diary? It has a few songs scribbled in, but it's mostly stories...

_" August 23rd, XXXX... As I wondered the streets TRYING to look for shelter, but everywhere was either burnt down or jam packed with Jellywalkers! I think I gotta' head to the forest, man. Ain't no way I can live like this... I did pass a cookie today. Some touchy fan though, I got out of there QUICK!"_

Oh my... This is so... Depressing! I did find Rockstar in the forest though... As the other causally chat, I can't help but continue to read.

_" Um, someday in September I think, XXXX. Yeah, I totally lost track of time. My hair is super dirty, maybe I should find a river to wash it in soon. I've been drinking rain water, but it ain't enough! I can't wait until this Jellywalker thing is over. I can finally start my world tour! I'm super hyped about it. I made it this far, I am NOT letting some stupid purple-people-eater bootlegs destroy it for me! Gee I'm lonely. I miss EVERYONE. I even miss that BRAT with the fugly twin tails."_

Uh- World tour?! He's that popular?! Geez! I should've respected him more!!! Also- WORLD TOUR?! He must've been so excited for that! But now- Now he's dead... Poor Rockstar Cookie! We'll fix this, and I'll spend all my money on buying tickets to your shows! This is like a drama show... I gotta' keep reading!

_"Ah, Geez, what in the world am I doing? I just met this cookie, and now I'm crying while hugging her? I never do this! Ever!... Maybe thats the problem. Maybe the thing that's wrong is that I never let my bad vibes out. Augh, I'm fine, just a little bit of a wreck at the moment. I sure am glad this chick doesn't know who I am. That's a big relief, if she was one of my fans I don't think I could open up this much. Damn, Rockstar, pull yourself together, and stop talking to yourself, lunatic!"_ *

Oh my! He's talking about me!!! He's really... Considerate! This still hurts to read though. It makes me realize how much I do miss him. Even if we weren't all too close...

*[[See Part 2 of 'Jellywalkers Takeover' for the direct quote! I don't recommend it though, Jo wasn't all that decent at writing...]]

_" This is Zombie Cookie! He's the nicest Cookie you'll ever meet! Fun fact about him: He healed me from being a Jellywalker! Unfortunately I was bitten by a Jellywalker, and I had completely turned! But Zombie Cookie found me! And he was all like 'Rrgrggrrgr MONCH' and my arm and BOOMIES! I was Angel Cookie again! Magical, yeah!" Angel Cookie sung."_

Is that something Angel said... HEY WAIT THAT'S RIGHT! ZOMBIE COOKIE CAN TURN ANGEL BACK INTO A COOKIE!!!

" Angel... Angel can't die either! That means they're still out there!" I say outloud by accident. Everyone looks over to me.

" What?" Fire-Spirit asks. They're all looking at me like I'm mental...

" Angel! Angel was once bitten by a Jellywalker! But once Zombie Cookie bit them, they turned back into a cookie. If we find Zombie AND Angel, we can save Angel!" I blurted out. They still stared at me. " They told me themselves. It'll work!"

" Last time Zombie was with us was when we were in the city. The idiot is probably still in the city. It could barely walk straight after all..." Roll Cake replied.

" We have to ask Ion Cookie Robot to help us anyway!" 

" Cherry Blossom, Angel will be back to normal once Millennial fixes things. We already have enough on our hands." Beet says. " Angel Cookie was our friend, but as you said, they cannot die. We should leave this be."

" But... I guess you're right..." I mumble, going back to read the notebook. I just wanted Angel to live their life...


End file.
